Juste quelques phrases
by Lost-storms
Summary: Des phrases pour décrire Lulu et Yuna.


Une série de 50 phrases sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup

Jeux vidéo : Final Fantasy X  
Pairing : Lulu/Yuna  
Rating: G à PG je pense  
Nombre de phrases : 50/50  
Thèmes : #01 Normaux

* * *

1. Réconfort : Lorsque je suis a coté de toi, dans tes bras, que je te regardes, que tu me parles avec amour, passion, tendresse, je me sens réconfortée auprès de toi. 

2. Baiser : Je me rappelle plus de nos baisers, des baisers que l'on échangeait lorsque j'étais petite, sous les regards du vieux prêtre, de Wakka, puis du deuxième, un peu plus tendre, le suivant, plus doux, et ceux qui suivirent.

3. Douceur : Lorsque mon père est partit pour apporter la félicité, je me rappelle que tu m'as prises dans tes bras pour me consoler avec douceur. Et aujourd'hui, lorsque je ne vais pas bien, c'est avec la même douceur que me prends dans tes bras.

4. Souffrance : Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu allais te marier, c'est dans la souffrance que je t'ai vu l'embrasser.

5. Pomme de terre : Les pommes de terre, c'est une grande histoire, je me rappelle qu'après que Tidus soit partit,je me suis enfuis, avec comme seule provision des pommes de terres.

6. Pluie : Lorsque la pluie ondule tes longs cheveux noirs Lulu, je te trouve encore plus magnifique qu'a l'habitude.

7. Chocolat : On dit que le chocolat est aphrodisiaque, mais je n'aime pas, et tu sais pourquoi Lulu, car tu me suffit.

8. Bonheur : Ton bonheur est la seule chose qui me comble Yuna, car lorsqu je suis auprès de toi, et que tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi.

9. Téléphone : Je ne connais pas cet objet là, j'en ai juste entendu parler par Tidus, alors qu'il se moquait de moi, il me disait que c'était bien, et je le croyais... Et tu as rit.

10. Oreilles : Quand je suis partit après la félicité, je n'avais que un trou aux oreilles, et quand je suis revenue, j'en avais quatre, et toi, tu me l'avais caché, mais tu en avais trois.

11. Nom : Lorsque j'ai appris que tu allais avoir son nom, j'ai pleuré, car j'espérais un jour avoir le tien.

12. Sensuel : Si je ne devais te décrire avec un seul et unique mot, je sais lequel ce serait. Sensuel, voila le mot qui te décrit a merveille Lulu.

13. Mort : Plus d'une fois ou tu as faillis mourir, je me suis demandé ce que je ferais sans toi...Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ferais si la mort viendrais te cherchais... Peut être t'accompagnerais-je...

14. Sexe : Devant moi ce mot tu ne l'as jamais prononcé. Tu as attendus que je soit prête pour m'en faire comprendre la signification.

15. Toucher : J'aime toucher ton cou, tes cheveux, tes mains, tes lèvres... J'aime toucher ce qui t'appartient, ce qui fait que tu es toi.

16. Faiblesse : Je n'ai qu'une seule faiblesse, tu la connais très bien, tu la connais par cœur, car ma seule faiblesse, c'est toi Yuna.

17. Larmes : Il y a eu bien des larmes de verser lorsque tu es parti de Besaid, et, je dois bien le dire, j'en ai moi aussi versé.

18. Vitesse : Tu n'aimes pas la vitesse Yuna, moi non plus, mais c'est avec vitesse que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi.

19. Vent : Lorsque tu es revenus me voir à Besaid, et que tu m'as avouais que tu allais repartir il y avait du vent, et lorsque tendrement tu m'as demandé « Tu pleure Lulu » Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'avouer, j'ai juste répondus « Non, c'est le vent ... »

20. Liberté : J'aime la liberté que prennent tes mains lorsqu'elles se baladent sur mon corps nu Yuna.

21. Vie : Toi qui a la faculté de rendre la vie, ne meurs jamais, car je ne sais comment je vivrais la fin de ma vie sans toi.

22. Jalousie : Durant ton pèlerinage, plusieurs fois j'ai éprouvé de la jalousie a l'égard de Rikku, car tu lui disais tout, tu lui montrais tout, et qu'elle s'en amusé de me voir jalouse.

23. Mains : Si je dois mourir, ce sera sous tes mains mon amour.

24. Goût : Dans ma bouche, j'ai la goût de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, du dernier baiser échanger avec toi, j'ai le goût de tant de chose qui me raccroche a toi.

25. Adoration : Tu as toujours voué une grande adoration envers Sir Auron, et je dois bien avouer que l'adoration que tu avait envers lui, m'as toujours bien rendue jalouse.

26. A jamais : Je t'ai juré à jamais. Je serais avec toi a jamais. Car mon amour avec dureras à jamais.

27. Sang : Beaucoup de sang a coulé sur tes mains durant ton pèlerinage, celui de toute les personnes que tu as envoyé, de toutes celles qui sont mortes pour toi. Du sang a coulé dans mon cœur, le sang de ma peine.

28. Maladie : Lorsque Tidus a disparut, tu es tombée malade. Pendant des jours et des jours tu toussais, tu transpirais, et ta température ne tombait pas. Et j'en étais malade.

29. Mélodie : Lorsque j'étais encore petite, tu me chantais cette douce mélodie. Aujourd'hui encore, tu me prends dans tes bras, et me chante cette douce mélodie.

30. Etoile : Yuna, sais-tu la seule chose qui puisse illuminer ma vie ? Et bien c'est toi, tu es l'étoile de ma vie.

31. Maison : Je n'ai jamais eu de maison. Je vivais chez Wakka, chez le prêtre, dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents, chez Sir Braska. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai toujours pas de maison, je vis chez la fille de Sir Braska.

32. Confusion : C'est dans la confusion que je suis resté après le premier baiser que tu m'as donné. Et c'est dans la confusion que tu es resté après que je te l'ai rendus.

33. Peur : Quand tu m'as avoué que tu allais te marier avec Seymour, j'ai eu peur. Très peur. Peur de ne jamais plus te revoir, de te serrer dans mes bras, de te dire que je t'aime, qu'il n'y avait que toi au monde pour me combler. Peur, tout simplement peur de te perdre.

34. Orage : Durant la traversé da la plaine foudroyée, alors que l'orage faisait rage dehors, on s'est arrêter, et on s'est embrasser sous l'orage, et tout le monde nous a regarder.

35. Liens : Il y a plusieurs liens qui nous lient. Ceux de l'amitié, de la fraternité, et celui de l'amour.

36. Magasin : Dans les magasins ont peut trouver de tout. Mais on ne trouvera jamais en bouteille les larmes que j'ai versées quand tu m'as laissé pour partir dans le ciel.

37. Technologie : La technologie est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais. A moins que tu ne me l'expliques avec ta bouche.

38. Cadeau : Tu m'en as tellement fait des cadeaux que je ne les compte même plus. Tu m'as offerts ton soutient, ton cœur, ton amour, ta vie, et toi.

39. Sourire : Un sourire de toi, et tout devant moi devient merveilleux.

40. Innocence : Je t'ai prise ton innocence Yunie, mais uniquement avec ton consentement. Maintenant ton innocence est mienne.

41. Accomplissement : L'accomplissement de ton bonheur, est le but unique de ma vie. Ton accomplissement, devient le mien.

42. Nuages : J'ai souvent la tête dans les nuages quand je penses a toi Lulu, car tu me transportes.

43. Ciel : Lorsque je suis avec toi Yuna, je ne pense a rien, juste à toi. Et je regarde le ciel. Ciel que je regarderais pour me souvenir de toi.

44. Paradis : Peut être irais-je au paradis. J'irais si j'ai le courage de te laisser pleurer le soir et de ne pas t'embrasser.

45. Enfer : On ira en enfer toutes les deux. Pour avoir renier Yevon. L'avoir trompé. Et, aussi car on s'aime.

46. Soleil : Même lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de soleil sur la terre, je te verrais toujours, même dans le noir. Car tu es le soleil de ma vie Lulu.

47. Lune : Le soir, il n'y a que la lune qui éclaire nos ombres s'embrassant, s'allongeant l'une sur l'autres, se murmurant dans les oreilles des mots connus de nous seules, et s'endormant.

48. Vagues : Quand tu es partis, la seule chose que j'ai eu le courage de faire, c'est de regarder les vagues. Pour que les larmes coulent, et se mélangent, à l'eau.

49. Cheveux : J'aime passer ma main dans tes cheveux, le soir lorsque je m'endors le soir, et le matin, quand je me réveille, la première chose que je fais, c'est de les sentir, pour me rappeler que tu es auprès de moi.

50. Supernova : Quand tu as sacrifié tes chimères, c'est une supernova que j'ai vu. Mais tu a pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps. La aussi j'ai vu une supernova.

* * *

Voilà, si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, et bien merci. 


End file.
